vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Before Sunset
Before Sunset is twenty-first episode of the Season 3 and the sixty fifth episode in the series. Summary A DAY WITHOUT A VAMPIRE — Klaus acts on his intentions to leave town with Elena, but finds resistance from a surprising new enemy. Bonnie calls on Abby to help her with a difficult spell. As events spiral out of control, Elena is determined to protect Caroline. Damon and Stefan enlist Tyler’s help, while Bonnie and Jeremy take a terrifying risk to make sure her spell is effective. Damon and Stefan have a surprisingly candid conversation about the future. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan as Klaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Persia White as Abby Bennett Wilson * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes Guest Cast * Hilary Harley as Nurse Quotes Alaric: (to Elena) "You don't even deserve to live." Damon: (to Stefan and Klaus) "I'll take those odds." Rebekah: (to Klaus) "He's strong Nik! He's too strong! We need to leave! Now!" Rebekah: (to Alaric) "You're supposed to be dead!" Alaric: (to Rebekah) "I am." Jeremy: (to Klaus) "What the hell do you want?" Klaus: (to Damon and Stefan) "I'm leaving town, just need to pick up a few road trip necessities: spare tire, flashlight, doppelganger." Damon: "Can't help you there." Damon (to Stefan) : "We have a problem." Videos Gallery Before Sunset1.jpg Before Sunset2.jpg Before Sunset3.jpg Before Sunset4.jpg Before Sunset5.jpg Before Sunset6.jpg Before Sunset7.jpg supposed to be dead.PNG|You're Supposed to be Dead 552986 450004248348704 413484688667327 1916170 2006949174 n.jpg P978.png 4440.png 1239.png 1238.png D145.png C145.png B145.png A145.png Caroline klaus 321.jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Caroline__321_2.jpg Rc.png Alaric 321 1.jpg Caroline 321 2.jpg Elena 321 1.jpg Bonnie 321 .jpg Elenaandalaric 124523.jpg Caroline klaus 321.jpg klaus___321.jpg stefan____321.jpg klaus___321_2.jpg alaric___321_2.jpg elena___321_2.jpg damon___321_1.jpg Trivia General * Antagonists: Alaric Saltzman and The Darkness. * Candice Accola tweeted there will be "Kettle Corn" in this episode. * Caroline will be tortured in the classroom by Evil Alaric. * Damon and Stefan will share a chat about what will happen when Elena makes her choice. * It´s been confirmed by Julie Plec that Klaus will do something heroic in this episode, but he will also do something bad. Continuity * Abby was last seen in Break On Through. * Carol Lockwood was last seen in Break On Through. * Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in 1912. * This episode title has similarities to the title of the episode that aired exactly one season ago from this one, EP 2x21 - The Sun Also Rises. Behind the Scenes * Julie Plec - “''We’ve got basically everybody stepping into battle because the enemy, who I can’t define for you at this moment because the April 19 episode tees it all up, is taking some pretty relentless and hardcore extremes against our heroes''.” * According to TVD editor Nancy Forner there will be some emotional scenes between Damon and Elena. Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 3